Discussions and sharing of EPR data and ESEEM data of NO hemoproteins. Mini tutorial on the physiological responses of NO. Experimental design and data integration for ligand binding studies of cysteinyl-NO hemoglobin. Discussion of the mechanisms of NO synthase.